Gremlins 3
by Moviemaster89
Summary: About five years after the incident in NY Billy and Kate live in the town of New Kingston created by Mr. Clamp,but could an unexpected surprise ruin there happiness?


Gremlins 3: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but am simply writing this story for my own enjoyment and because Gremlins rock

His eyes began to blur after hours of looking at the plans sitting in front of him. Mr. Clamp was determined that the plans for the addition to New Kingston High School would be finished in time to start construction at the end of the current school year. It had been about 5 years since the incident in New York City made worldwide headlines placing Gizmo at the head of a new marketing campaign by Clamp Industries. The profit was to fund the construction and development of a fantastic small town much like the picture that was hanging on Billy Peltzer's desk. Billy and his wife Kate lived in the two year old housing development smack in the middle of New Kingston. Billy and his wife Kate had been married almost two years now and had recently decided to try and have a child, which was difficult with Gizmo running around and picking locked doors.

"Billy"

yelled Kate, "you have been at that desk for at least 3 hours now, it's time to take a break and get some rest".

"You know I would love to honey but I have a progress report to give to Mr. Clamp tomorrow and I need to make head way on these designs".

Kate walked over towards Billy and sat on his lap,

"Well Mr. Peltzer you can work on that project or you can work on a more personnel one"

she purred as her hands slowly massaged the front of Billy's shorts. Billy usually just wore a t-shirt to bed and boxer-briefs which always made Kate excited and aching for him. Billy put down his pencil and turned off his desk light. "Well then Mrs. Peltzer I suggest we get to work"

growled Billy as he picked up his wife and headed for the bedroom. Gizmo watched from his tiny bed as the two shut the door behind them. Gizmo quite enjoyed his current life in the care of the Peltzer's; they took very good care of him and gave him plenty of attention. Recently However Gizmo had noticed a change in the Peltzer's; they wanted more time to themselves. Gizmo had already learned not to disturb the couple when they shut their bedroom door when two months ago he walked in on Billy thrusting violently on top of Kate. Gizmo found the human reproductive process very puzzling and time consuming; he was amused when he thought of Billy and Kate engaging in it. Gizmo was completely content at this point in his life he wanted for nothing but was always cautious not to break any of the three rules.

They next Day Billy was Running late for his meeting with Mr. Clamp at the towns Clamp Building. Knowing he would never find enough of the needed space for his town in New York City, he chose an undeveloped area in upstate Pennsylvania. In order for Mr. Clamp to keep tabs on the progress of the town and the repairs to Clamp Tower he kept in constant contact with Billy and the head of the Pennsylvania branch of Clamp Industries Marla Blood Stone. It would have been easier to get out of bed this morning if his wife had quite playing grab ass with him.

"Honey I have a meeting today and you're not helping the situation at all"

Billy half laughed half yelled. "You go ahead and get your meeting; we can have time to play one you get home".

Yelled Kate as Billy flew out the door into his car and speed toward the Clamp Building.

"Billy being late for one the most important meeting this year does nothing for your career" Yelled Marla "Your tuning my day into a complete meltdown second degree burn catastrophe Billy "

"I know Marla but traffic was crazy and I was late getting out of bed"

puffed Billy as he rushed passed Marla towards the conference room. Catching his breath Billy quickly sat down and opened his briefcase. Marla took the seat across from him at the long rectangular table as the large television at the front of the room clicked on.

"Good Morning my fellow employees" boomed Mr. Clamp "

"I see that Mr. Peltzer is running late again" Said the smiling head on the television. "We are all here now Mr. Clamp, so I suggest we get started on the meeting and how the development of the town is progressing.

Billy unveiled his plans for the schools science wing. The rest of the High school had been completed but all the science class rooms were still contained in trailers sitting in the school playground. It was surprising how quickly people had moved into the new town and how happy they were the overall design of it. Hardly anyone complained about the length construction of the high school, they were just ready for it to be finished. Mr. Clamp was pleased with Billy's progress; everything was unfolding exactly as he wanted it to.

"Well Billy I am very glad to hear that construction on the new part of the high school will begin soon, a trailer is no place for kids to learning".

While Billy and Marla were busy briefing Mr. Clamp Kate Peltzer was rushing around the house cleaning, and trying to get to work. Kate worked part time at the local day care facility which had just finished construction about 5 months ago. Kate loved working with the children and was happy that she could contribute in paying the bills and saving money. Gizmo was still asleep which surprised Kate, he was usually up in time to tell Kate good buy and maybe even sing to her before she left. When they first brought Gizmo to live with them she was nervous about him making a mess and getting into things which could possibly be dangerous. However Kate now knows that Gizmo is quite an intelligent creature and while his curiosity might get the best of him in some instances, he knew right from wrong.

"Gizmo I am leaving for work"

she called, Gizmo sat up and gave her wave which she returned as she opened the front door and left for the daycare center. As Gizmo got out of bed he decided it would be fun to raid the garbage cans before they were emptied tonight,

"It was incredible what the Peltzer's would throw away"

Gizmo thought to himself. It was so funny what humans went through to give themselves pleasure of make they happy. Gizmo was just happy chewing on a piece of rubber and searching through the garbage. End of Chapter One

Reviews and any suggestion are needed and appreciated so feel free to make them and as soon as I get at least 5 I will be posting the next chapter.


End file.
